


Homework

by Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)



Series: Carpe Noctem [5]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx%20Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junpei is so damn bored he’ll consider doing his school work a viable distraction. Set during the typhoon lockdown (Sept. 18th to 20th).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homework

Junpei might not have been the last person Akihiko would have expected to knock at his bedroom door in the middle of the afternoon; however, Junpei with his school books in one hand and a pencil case in the other was.

“Huh…” he said eloquently, shocked.

“I know,” Junpei said after a heavy sigh. “I’m just so freakin’ bored. Help me out?”

“You should ask Mitsuru about that,” Akihiko replied, still trying to get over the shock of Junpei actually wanting to do homework at a time that was not the night before the due date. “She’s much better than me at—”

“I already asked,” Junpei interrupted him, looking annoyed. “She and the other girls all huddled up together in Fuuka’s room doing god knows what and they didn’t wanna let me in. It’s her who told me to come see you.”

Akihiko blinked again in confusion, and to chase the images of Mitsuru engaged in lesbian sex from his mind, then opened the door wider to let Junpei in. “I can’t guarantee I’ll be the best of help.”

Junpei made his way inside and let his school material fall on Akihiko’s desk with a shrug. “Hey, two heads, better than one and all that.” Then, after a quick glance around Akihiko’s rather cluttered room, he added “Hang on a sec, I’ll go get my chair.”

* * *

“I. Still. Don’t. Get it,” Junpei groaned, punctuating his words by hitting his forehead repeatedly against Akihiko’s desk, making his eternally-present cap tumble off his head and down on the floor.

Sighing, Akihiko rubbed his eyes. They had made progress, but now Junpei seemed completely stumped, and Akihiko’s five attempts at explaining the problem had only seemed to confuse him even further. “Sorry, math’s not exactly my best subject. Want me to start over again?”

“Man, have mercy,” Junpei whined before raising his head and letting it fall on the desk one last time, defeated. The wind howled furiously outside just as the lights suddenly went out, making some of the girls upstairs scream. Junpei chuckled just as the lights faded back in, certain he had recognized Yukari’s voice despite the distance and the walls. “Wonder what they’re doing. Can’t be worse than this,” he said, poking his handbook with a finger.

“You’re the one who came and asked,” Akihiko pointed out, leaning back over his chair’s backrest and stretching. “Anyway, you did an hour and a half, that’s not bad…”

Turning his head, cheek resting on the desk, Junpei watched Akihiko stretch in silence, eyes drawn down to the patch of taut abdomen exposed by Akihiko’s red shirt pulling up. Not resisting the temptation, he reached out and poked Akihiko in the side, grinning when that made him jump.

“What?” Akihiko asked as he pulled his shirt down.

“Since this is not going anywhere anymore,” Junpei vaguely waved his hand in the general direction of his handbook, then smiled mischievously, “I could call Hermes…”

It took Akihiko a few seconds to understand what Junpei meant by that, but the realisation made him frown, even as his cheeks tinted red. “Y’know, it’s a bit unsettling that calling your Persona has become your personal slang for ‘let’s jerk off together’.”

“But it gets the point across, right?” Junpei grinned. It faded when he saw Akihiko still frowning at him. “Huh, we don’t have to… y’know… we can do it… huh… just the two of us, if you’d rather…” he stammered, looking at an indeterminate point on Akihiko’s shirt. “I mean schoolwork sucks, I can’t go to the hospital, the TV cable’s hosed,” the lights flickered a few times, “can’t use a computer with the power doing that… I’m kinda bored, and…” he looked Akihiko in the eyes, “please?”

“Gee, you don’t have to sound so desperate.” Akihiko rolled his eyes a bit before he pulled Junpei’s chair closer with his foot. Junpei had a point, there was nothing much to do… he could always train more, but the flickering lights were an unwelcome distraction, and he had done nothing but train, eat and do some homework since the lockdown began. He waited for Junpei to make a move, looking at him awkwardly, unsure how to initiate the whole thing, but it became clear after a moment that Junpei was just mirroring his look and feelings. “… so…”

“… yeah.” Junpei gave him a nervous smile, then reached out for Akihiko’s belt. As he leaned forward, however, his computer chair suddenly rolled back an inch, enough to make him jump a bit. “Okay, not the best idea ever if I don’t wanna break my teeth.”

Akihiko couldn’t help but chuckle a bit at that. “Bed?”

“About the only safe place in your room,” Junpei agreed as he rose and walked to the aforementioned bed, then sat on it, frowning as he bounced on it. “No fair, I think you got a better mattress than mine!”

“Senpai privilege,” Akihiko joked as he followed Junpei, but instead of sitting on the bed, he knelt in front of him and began undoing his fly, keeping his gaze focused on the task at hand even when Junpei moved forward and spread his legs for him. It wasn’t long before he was able to pull Junpei’s erection free and slide his hand up and down the shaft, slowly, getting acquainted with the feeling and the heat of it in his hand, listening to Junpei’s breathing quicken.

“You gonna suck me off?” Junpei said with a grin as he slapped a hand behind Akihiko’s head.

Akihiko slapped the hand away and snorted. “Yeah, in your dreams maybe,” he said before he let out a chuckle that suddenly turned out into a loud yelp as Junpei’s socked foot suddenly pressed against the bulge in his crotch. He hurriedly covered his mouth with his hand, but it was too late. “You son of a…”

“You don’t like?” Junpei asked even as he prodded harder.

“No! Just…” Akihiko groaned, “just hope Shinji… ro didn’t hear that one.”

“Oh… oh yeah, he’s probably in right now…” Junpei fidgeted a little. He hadn’t thought about him at all, he was so used to Shinjiro being out god knew where pretty much all the time… but he was most surely here to shelter himself from the typhoon… He suddenly grinned down at Akihiko. “Hey, you should invite him.”

Akihiko froze. “I… WHAT???”

“Well huh,” Junpei looked away slightly, “I mean if he’s here we won’t be bothering him…”

Akihiko blinked several times, speechless. “You… have some sort of unhealthy fixation on threesomes, don’t you.”

“I don’t! I just thought… it’ll be less annoying for him to be here instead of listening to us.” He grinned mischievously and rubbed his foot up Akihiko’s crotch, once, making him gasp softly. “… especially if you keep being so loud.”

“Whose fault would that be?” Akihiko groaned as he gave Junpei’s dick a none too gentle squeeze as a warning to cut it out. Too late, though: the idea had already made its way to his brain for analysis, and a growing part of said brain was very much in favour of inviting Shinjiro over. After all, he had fooled around in some measure with Shinjiro before, it’s not like it was entirely new… but Shinjiro _and_ Junpei? Akihiko couldn’t figure out whether or not these two got along enough to get naked and grope each other. Still… he let out a sigh and rose to his feet, letting go of Junpei, then headed for the door. “Don’t mess with my stuff,” he warned, not turning around. His ears were burning enough already.

* * *

Junpei was thumping his heel on the floor, two seconds away to going to rescue Akihiko from Shinjiro, when Akihiko finally came back to his room… with Shinjiro in tow. He stared a bit at Shinjiro, who honestly looked his usual rather grumpy self. He had no idea how Akihiko had convinced him; in fact, he was still processing the fact that Akihiko had actually gotten up and gone to ask.

“What?” Shinjiro raised an eyebrow at him. He wasn’t wearing his usual coat, for once, just a dark sweater, and he didn’t have his usual beanie on either, weirdly enough.

“… nothin’,” Junpei muttered as he looked away. He was damn glad he had tucked himself back in earlier.

An uneasy silence fell in in the room, again. Maybe this was a bad idea after all. None of them looked like they knew how to—or wanted to—get the ball rolling again. Finally, Junpei managed to clear his throat, but he couldn’t think of anything to say beyond “So…”

Fortunately, that seemed to lower the tension in the room enough to provoke a reaction. Shinjiro looked over at Akihiko. “We’re doing it on the bed?” When Akihiko nodded, he walked to it, then sat on the edge to take his boots and socks off.

Seeing that, Junpei climbed onto the bed on his knees, then pulled his tank top over his head. He was soon joined by Akihiko, then Shinjiro, who had taken his top off too. Underneath the thick clothes, he looked skinnier than Junpei had expected, surprising him a bit.

“Lefty? Righty?”

Junpei blinked. Shinjiro was talking to him? “What?”

“Which hand?”

“What do you mean which… oh! Huh, right. Right hand I mean.” Oh yeah, smooth.

Shinjiro nodded, then stretched and grabbed one of Akihiko’s sport towels from the nearby desk before putting it between Akihiko and Junpei. “What? You don’t wanna have to wash your bed, do you?” he said when he saw the looks the two other boys were giving him.

Junpei frowned slightly, then raised an eyebrow at Akihiko. “Why do I get the feeling you two have done this before?” Akihiko chuckled nervously, but Junpei didn’t give it any more thought as Shinjiro grabbed him, then began undoing his fly with one hand without any further formalities. Junpei muttered something that sounded approximately like “Gzzvk” as he clung to Shinjiro’s shoulder with both hands, trying not to tumble over and hit his head on the wall.

“Don’t come yet,” Shinjiro warned as he wrapped a hand around Junpei’s cock, then used the other to try and pry Junpei off himself.

Forcing himself to breathe more evenly, Junpei managed to let Shinjiro go. He had barely pulled away from him that he felt he wrist being grasped; turning his head, he saw Akihiko looking at him and pulling his hand down toward his exposed erection. Junpei gave him a slight nod and did as asked, grinning when his strokes made Akihiko let out a small moan. At the same time, though, he had to grit his teeth to keep from making the same embarrassing sounds when Shinjiro’s rough hand pumped his cock up and down, using his thumb to spread the precum over the head and shaft and fuck, twisting his hand a bit… Fuck, Shinjiro had to have done this before, because Junpei was having trouble focusing on Akihiko’s cock beyond “hand up, hand down”. Hell, he was having troubling making it a regular rhythm, of all things. It soon became too much, though, and he grabbed Shinjiro’s hand as he bit down on his bottom lip, trying to make him slow down because he was seconds away from coming way too fast and too soon.

Shinjiro snorted, but complied to the unspoken demand.

Still, it didn’t take too long before Junpei had to squeeze his eyes shut, because even with Shinjiro slowing down, he was still too damn close to orgasm and he didn’t know where to look anymore because both the sight of Akihiko with his his eyes half-shut and his lips parted in a soft, continuous moan, or Shinjiro’s strangely focused gaze on Akihiko were both too much for him to bear. To no avail. He was soon squirming on the bed and coming hard on Shinjiro’s hand with a strangled groan.

Junpei let go of his bottom lip with a silent gasp and, as his eyes blinked open, he caught sight of something that nearly made him forget both his orgasm and the fact he still had to be jerking Akihiko off: Shinjiro leaning over as Akihiko was kissing him. Deeply. With tongue. And a hand tangled in Shinjiro’s messy hair. It was incredibly hot, one of the hottest things he had seen in his life for sure, and yet, he had the uneasy feeling he wasn’t supposed to see it. He quickly averted his eyes when Akihiko began to pull back and focused on bringing him to orgasm instead, cupping his balls with his previously unoccupied hand as he stroked him faster.

It didn’t take long before Akihiko came and groaned loud enough that indeed, if Shinjiro hadn’t been there, he certainly would have come to see what was going on. That made Junpei grin again. Shinjiro spilled himself on Akihiko’s hands soon after, breathing heavily. He was, however, the first to get his hands on the towel, grabbing it and cleaning himself quickly.

“Leaving already?” Akihiko’s question was perfectly neutral, but after the kiss, Junpei couldn’t help but feel slightly uncomfortable about it.

Shinjiro carelessly let the towel drop into Akihiko’s lap, then he rearranged his clothes. “I’m gonna go grab a snack. I was starving before you came to get me.” He rose, then left after one last look at the boys who were still sitting on their heels on the bed, dirty and dishelved.

“Well that was… okay, right?” Junpei asked without expecting an answer once the door closed behind Shinjiro, trying to rekindle the conversation while he waited for Akihiko to pass the towel.

Smiling, Akihiko handed the towel to Junpei. “Don’t worry. If he’d hated it, you’d know.”

Junpei nodded and took the offered towel, still feeling like he had spied on Akihiko’s moment and being uncomfortable about it. And yet, he wondered how Akihiko’s smile would feel against his lips, what he’d taste like, if he’d be able to taste Shinjiro on him, and how Chidori’s lips would taste, and oh man now he was so confused.

“Hey, you hungry?” Akihiko asked, lightly slapping Junpei on the arm to get his attention.

“Huh?” It took a second for Junpei’s brain to recover from the interruption and decide on an appropriate answer. “Oh… kinda, yeah.” He quickly grabbed his clothes and dressed, then jumped off the bed to follow Akihiko out. “By the way…” he said as they stepped out, “thanks for the homework help.”

It was very hard for Akihiko to scowl when faced with one of Junpei’s widest grins. “Yeah. Don’t ever ask again.” But he smiled as he said so.


End file.
